


When Did I Fall

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Memories, Multi, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is having a quiet moment, remembering</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did I Fall

Mia thinks about when she knew that she wanted to be with Letty like Letty wanted to be with Dom. The baby is actually asleep in the bed next to Brian, letting her have peace.

Was it when Dom went away?

No, skipping the last half of the school day rolls to mind, when Letty had offered her a chance to smoke a butt.

Mia had decided it wasn't her thing.

Strangely enough, Letty never touched one again either, and that made Mia feel warm all over, that her opinion of the things had made Letty change her own choices.


End file.
